


Let It Go

by Akanue



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanue/pseuds/Akanue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven sees Frozen in theaters with Starfire and sees herself in Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Titans or its characters. I also don't own Frozen or its characters. This is a not-for-profit fan work.

Raven, as a general rule, didn’t go see movies. So she found it more than a little hard to believe that she was standing in line to get movie tickets with Starfire on the opening night of the new Disney movie of all things.

“Are you sure this is going to be worth the wait?” Raven asked, glancing at the huge line that was still ahead of them.

“It’s gotten early reviews that are rather quite good on the website of rotten tomatoes,” Starfire said. “An odd name, but people seem to think it is legitimate.”

Raven shrugged and continued trying to drown out the noise around her, occasionally speaking when Starfire asked her a question or attempted to engage in small talk about the battle they’d had against Doctor Light the other day. Raven had never been comfortable in crowds and continued her futile attempt to seek her own inner solitude.

By the time they finally got their tickets, the movie was minutes away from starting. Star seemed harried to get to their theater but Raven wasn’t sure why—the commercials and trailers always took forever. By the time they finally figured out where they needed to be, the lights had dimmed. Quietly, the two girls snuck inside and found a pair of seats together near the back. It wasn’t a sold out theater, but it sure was crowded, raising Raven’s anxieties all the more. Being trapped in a dark room with tons of other people wasn’t exactly Raven’s idea of a good time, but she wanted Starfire to enjoy herself, so she did her best to pretend as if she were having fun. Star carried a huge bucket of popcorn and a drink while Raven had simply opted for some water.

Raven sat next to her friend, nursing her drink, and waited for the movie to start. She briefly considered meditating throughout the whole thing, but dismissed the idea because she knew Starfire would want to discuss it afterward, even if the discussion was closer to a one-sided rant than anything else. Fortunately, she was able to zone out for the majority of the commercials.

As the film began, Raven stared at the screen, attempting to psych herself up for what lay in store. But as the opening of the film played she felt something stirring in her breast. An emotion, watching these two sisters’ bond be destroyed, the one having to hide who she truly was, losing their parents, and both being terribly lonely. Carefully she pushed it down into the depths of her soul.

After the opening, she even tried to zone out in an instinctive fear of losing control, but the movie managed to keep pulling her back in. By the time Elsa fled in fear from her own palace, Raven was engrossed in the film, not even noticing that her water cup had sprung a leak due to her unchecked powers.

Perhaps it was some kind of sixth sense, but when the film shifted back to Elsa, climbing alone onto a snow-covered mountain under the cover of a winter’s night, and a piano began playing in the background, Raven knew something amazing was about the happen.

The world around her melted away as she heard “Let It Go” for the first time. The people sitting around her, Starfire munching quietly on her popcorn beside her, all of it. In that moment, she was Elsa, realizing that after having to hide her true self for so long, she could finally be free, and let it go.

The rest of the movie couldn’t match that high point, of course, but even so, Raven watched the rest of it with a contented smile on her face. She loved the plot twists and the feminist message. Hell, she even found some meaning in Anna’s story—it reminded her unpleasantly of Malchior and his deceptions.

“That was truly wonderful!” Starfire said as they exited the theater together, clapping her hands together in joy.

Raven allowed a small smile to come to her face. “Yeah, it was.”

Star gave her an almost confused look, before breaking out into an even bigger smile than before. “Oh, you enjoyed it! That makes me even more happy!” She stopped and appeared thoughtful for a moment. “I think you and Elsa are very much alike.”

Raven glanced away, as Star had just hit the metaphorical nail on the head. “I guess so,” was all she said.

“I think Olaf was my favorite character,” Star continued gushing. “He was so funny and sweet and squishable.” It didn’t surprise Raven, since Starfire tended to get excited over a lot of things. But this time Raven actually found herself agreeing with her fellow Titan. Frozen _was_ good.

 

It was almost one in the morning, but Raven was too emotionally charged to sleep. The film had affected her more deeply than she’d admitted to Starfire. She even had the soundtrack downloading from iTunes on her laptop, specifically because she wanted to listen to “Let It Go” again.

“My father’s gone,” she whispered to herself. “I don’t have to worry about becoming the portal anymore. It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.” Funny how something her friends had told her for years was something that finally sank in after seeing a movie.

The album was finished downloading, and she quickly clicked the play button with “Let It Go” highlighted.

Raven smiled as she heard the song begin. She’d always enjoyed Idina Menzel’s singing, ever since she’d first heard the Wicked soundtrack. She liked Wicked too—had even gone to see it by herself when a touring company had come through Jump City a few years back. But “Let It Go” was miles ahead of anything else she’d heard in a long time.

She didn’t have the volume on her laptop up that high—her greatest fear was another Titan overhearing and coming to investigate while she was in such a private moment of sentimentality. She felt her soul being purified as the music washed over her very being.

As her mind and soul purified, her cloak became white once more, as it had the fateful afternoon when she’d finally laid waste to the interdimensional demon that had been her father.

Utterly exhilarated at her new found emotional state, no nightmares found their way into Raven’s dreams that night.

 


End file.
